Love is Blindness
by Neam-Froggies
Summary: ¿Cómo te sentirías si hubieras sido rechazado un millón de veces? ¿Si siempre fueras el secundón de telenovela que no consigue el corazón del protagonista? ¿El personaje secundario dejado de lado y olvidado? Estonia lo sabe. Sí, lo sabe perfectamente. Pero ¿qué harías ante la última oportunidad que te otorga el amor? Crack: Estonia/Irlanda, y otras parejas no tan crack.
1. Prólogo - Destrozado

_Moi moi~ _

_Hello, bitches! Today we have a new fic! And it's about a crack pairing!_

_-Carraspeo- Uhm, Alfred, yo debería hablar -_- -Neam-_

_Shut up! The hero want to present the fic and... -Estados Unidos-_

_¡YA, QUE ES MI FIC! ¡TE VOY A MATAR, GRINGO!_

_o-o -gringo-_

_Es mentira n.n _

_Ahora sí, ¡hola, lectores y lectoras y gatos y demás seres vivos! ¡Hoy traje un nuevo postre! :D_

_Mentira._

_Bueno, traje una pareja muy crack -desvia la mirada- Muy, muy crack._

_Ya, uf, uf -nerviosa- Etto..._

_Sí, tal como leíste en el summary, es un EstIre o EstoniaxIrlanda :D Ya, no voy a explicar toooodo el origen de esta pairing salvo que pregunten ?) _

_¡Denle una oportunidad! D:_

**_HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE~_**

_Bueno, ¡a probar el fic!_

* * *

-Entonces, daremos comienzo a nuestra primera reunión mundial del mes de abril –empezó Estados Unidos alegremente. –Por mí, creo que deberíamos dejar _our problems_ de lado y ¡festejar! –exclamó guiñando un ojo. Ganó varias miradas de enojo.

-¿Sólo porque es la primera reunión del mes? –se rió con ironía el inglés, mientras terminaba su té como buen caballero que era. –_America_, si te siguiéramos la corriente, entonces las neuronas se considerarían definitivamente extinguidas. Y ello sería irreversible, además…

-Oh, _mon amour_, no seas tan cruel con nuestro Alfred –canturreó despreocupadamente Francia, mientras se acicalaba y recibía un vistazo de odio proveniente de Arthur. Sin embargo, el francés comprobó con satisfacción que las mejillas inglesas se habían teñido de un apenas perceptible rojo.

-_Yes, after all, I'm the hero_! –el estadounidense acabó la frase con aquella risa tan característica suya, que resultaba contagiosa para algunos y completamente insoportable para otros.

Entre ellos estaba Estonia.

Rara vez se molestaba con las carcajadas "heroicas" de Estados Unidos, pero hoy no era un buen día. Sin duda alguna, no era un buen día.

Estonia suspiró. ¿Por qué a él?

Miró disimuladamente al finlandés que se sentaba cerca de él. Éste contemplaba a Suecia con ojos brillantes de amor. Muerto de celos, Eduard desvió la mirada y se concentró en el borde de la mesa.

Últimamente, las cosas no estaban yendo nada bien.

Decían que el amor no era dolor, pero entonces ¿qué demonios era? Todos los amores de Estonia no habían sido correspondidos, y eso que había tenido varios: primero se enamoró de Letonia, pero éste se puso de novio con Sealand (un inocente niño de doce años, ¡¿cómo demonios lo había logrado?!); poco tiempo después cayó a los pies de Lituania, pero éste lo rechazó con toda la honestidad posible y dejándole bien en claro que prefería al rubio travesti de Polonia; más tarde, Inglaterra robó su corazón, pero el mismo día lo destrozó diciéndole que sólo lo veía como un país más; no pasaron muchos días más hasta que suspiró por Italia del Norte, y el alemán no tardó en aclararle que el italiano era todo suyo. A Estonia le gustaba muchísimo Italia, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder la vida a manos de un celoso Alemania. Finalmente, conoció al hermoso y delicado finlandés del que se enamoró de inmediato, mas éste amaba a Suecia sin importarle que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos. Por lo tanto, allí estaba, sentado en una reunión aburridísima y con el corazón destrozado. ¿Por qué no lo dejaban en paz? Lo que más quería era encerrarse en su cuarto, con el portátil como toda compañía, y pasar las horas sentado viendo alguna película de acción o jugando algún juego de rol. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de entrar a su blog. Contuvo otro suspiro abatido. Ya, hoy lo veía todo especialmente negro.

Se percató de que Francia e Inglaterra ya habían comenzado a tirarse de los pelos mientras chillaban insultos y maldiciones, cada uno en su propio idioma. Estados Unidos se reía estridentemente, Japón intentaba separar a los dos rubios, Rusia acosaba a China (gracias al cielo) y sus dos compañeros bálticos charlaban por lo bajo, y de tanto en tanto le echaban una mirada incómoda. Estonia fingió ignorarlos y fijó los ojos en su portátil. "Odio a los seres humanos", pensó. "Y a los países también".

Lo que en verdad ignoraba eran los dos trozos de jade que no se despegaban de él.

vVv

Irlanda suspiró como una adolescente enamorada. Apoyó la cabeza sobre sus brazos, cruzados arriba de la mesa, y contempló largamente al estonio que parecía concentrado en su portátil. Entornó los ojos y sonrió levemente, sonrojándose.

¿Cuántas reuniones mundiales había pasado de esa forma? Bueno, no lo sabía exactamente. De lo único que tenía consciencia era de la presencia del estonio, que era tan fantástica como la primera vez que lo había visto. Sencillamente era perfecto. Sus ojos claros, el cabello dorado, hasta el hecho de que tuviera lentes sumaba más perfección a su ya… perfecta perfección, joder*. Su voz, toda su sabiduría acerca de la tecnología, más puntos a favor. Algunos lo veían como un geek**, otros lo ignoraban por completo, para otro grupo era un amigo, para el resto era un desconocido, pero para el irlandés era su dios, su amor imposible. Era tan inalcanzable como la Luna y las estrellas y…

-¡Auch! –se quejó al recibir un puñetazo en su cabeza. Molesto y adolorido, levantó la vista hacia su malhumorado hermano, Escocia. Detrás de él, Gales tenía el rostro teñido de preocupación.

-¿Despertaste? –preguntó el escocés bajando la mano. –Si no, puedo darte otra dosis.

-No hacía falta –protestó Irlanda volviendo a su posición inicial, pero con los ojos fijos en su hermano. Éste arqueó una ceja.

-Claro, claro, "no hacía falta" –dijo imitando su voz. El irlandés chasqueó la lengua. Odiaba eso. –Eres idiota, ¿eh? Estabas como un tarado ahí, despatarrado sobre la mesa, mirando la nada, y cuando te hablo no respondes. ¿Qué mierda te sucede?

-Nada –respondió el menor.

-Sí, claro, "nada". ¿Estás enamorado?

Los ojos verdes irlandeses se abrieron de par en par y se volvieron con susto hacia los escoceses.

-N-no, ¡claro que no! –contestó desviando la mirada para que no lo vieran enrojecer. ¿De verdad era tan evidente? Sus ojos volvieron a engancharse de Estonia, como un animalito enredado en una red y sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar.

-¡Ahí estás de nuevo! –la voz del mayor resonó en sus oídos, pero se hizo el desentendido. Después de todo, ¿qué le importaba? Él no tenía derecho alguno a meterse en _sus_ asuntos, por más que fuera su hermano mayor y su "responsabilidad". Al fin y al cabo, a pesar de ser el más pequeño de la familia, sabía manejarse muy bien solo, incluso cuando se emborrachaba. –_God_, Gales, ¡d¡le algo! A mí ya no me hace caso.

-E-eh…

-Ya, ¿qué necesidad de meterse en lo que no les importa? –Irlanda se volvió nuevamente, pero enfurecido. –No me pueden dejar tranquilo ni un segundo, y que esto no Irlanda, y que lo de más allá tampoco Irlanda, y que despierta Irlanda, y que deja de pensar Irlanda, ¡no soy un crío! Qué, ¿les dijo Inglaterra que cuidaran así de mí? –Escocia frunció el ceño, advirtiéndole, pero el pelirrojo ya se había lanzado. –Es porque les parezco estúpido, ¿no? ¿Porque soy inocente? ¿E Inglaterra no tiene tiempo para ocuparse de mí? Ya no soy un bebé, ¡no tienen que perseguirme como si fueran mi madre! S-son… ¡son peores que una!

Jadeó intentando tomar aire, mientras los ojos le brillaban de rabia. Por fin lo había dicho. Estaba bien que fueran familia, pero ¡joder! ¡Todo lo que había gritado era verdad! ¿No podían dejarlo un segundo tranquilo?

Irlanda se percató de que la sala se había sumido en un profundo silencio. Francia e Inglaterra habían quedado tomándose de los cuellos de los sacos, con los puños en el aire como si alguien hubiera pulsado _pause_ a la película. Todos, hasta el oso polar de Canadá (aunque nadie pudo darse cuenta, por desgracia) tenían los ojos abiertos como platos. Irlanda se ruborizó y quiso cavar un agujero en el centro mismo de la sala y esconderse allí para siempre.

Escocia le echó una mirada furibunda. Detrás suyo, Gales temblaba con las manos llevadas al pecho. Sin decir una sola palabra, el escocés agarró de un brazo al pelirrojo menor y lo llevó fuera, cerrando la puerta con un golpe que resonó en toda la estancia. Por unos segundos, nadie se movió ni hizo ademán alguno de hablar. Como si el alguien anterior le hubiera dado _play_ a tan incómoda situación, todos volvieron a lo suyo y la sala se llenó nuevamente de un batifondo infernal como de costumbre.

El escocés tiró a su hermano contra la pared, que reaccionó con un gemido ahogado. Inmediatamente Scott acorraló al más pequeño y lo miró con tanta bronca que Irlanda temió que le pegara. Sin embargo, el otro parecía solamente hacer esfuerzos por controlarse.

-Por qué… demonios… dijiste eso –empezó con una voz temblorosa por la furia.

-Porque es la verdad –replicó el irlandés, pese a estar muerto de miedo. –Yo…

-_Shut up!_ –le gritó tan fuerte que Cian se encogió. –¡Si tenías problemas con nosotros, tenías que hablarlo!

-¡Lo intenté! ¡Pero nunca me escuchan!

-¡Sí te escuchamos! ¡Y cuidarte es nuestro deber, ¿no lo entiendes, acaso?!

-¡Pero así no me cuidan! –los ojos irlandeses se llenaron de lágrimas. –¡Me cuidarían más si me encerraran en una jaula!

Escocia no respondió, y el menor se percató de que apretaba los dientes. El otro se apartó, y se alejó un poco en silencio. Antes de entrar de nuevo a la bulliciosa sala, dijo gravemente:

-Está bien, desde ahora Gales y yo dejaremos de cuidarte, y tendrás que arreglártelas solo. Pero cuando pidas nuestra ayuda, sabe que no la obtendrás.

Con esas frías palabras, entró y cerró de un portazo. Irlanda quedó en silencio un minuto, y luego echó a llorar.

vVv

Escocia contempló al irlandés que dormía profundamente, con los brazos sobre la mesa y la cabeza apoyada sobre ellos. El escocés dirigió luego la mirada hacia el galés, que sonreía como una madre que observa a su hijo pequeño dormir. Scott se tentó y tomó uno de los libros de su compañero, y lo sostuvo en el aire justo sobre la cabeza del menor.

-¿Lo despierto?

-No, déjalo –respondió con una risita el otro. Alargó el brazo y acarició maternalmente el pelo de Irlanda, que murmuró algo y se reacomodó. –Ayer estuvo jugando con la consola hasta tarde. Una siesta no le hará mal.

-Una siesta justo en medio de la reunión –resopló el escocés. –Dime, Gales, ¿a quién se le ocurre? ¿A quién se le ocurre que toooodos los países tenemos que juntarnos por lo menos una vez por mes, en una reunión inservible? Nunca hacemos nada civilizado. Lo más divertido fue cuando a Inglaterra le cambiamos el té por whisky –Gales rió al recordarlo y Escocia lo acompañó.

-Eso sí valió la pena.

Los dos volvieron los ojos hacia el menor, que continuaba dormitando sobre la mesa mientras murmuraba cosas.

-Entonces, ¡se da por finalizada la reunión! –anunció repentinamente el hiperactivo estadounidense, dando una palmada. –_Have a nice day and… bye bye!_

-Al fin –Escocia puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó. La sala se llenó del estruendo de las sillas, las charlas y las risas. Scott tocó el hombro de Irlanda. –Eh, _brother_, despierta. –El pelirrojo no reaccionó. –Cian, _god_, despierta. Gales, ahora sí le pegaré.

-Déjalo –el galés apoyó la mano en el brazo de su compañero, y por un segundo una corriente eléctrica los recorrió a los dos. Gales hizo todos sus esfuerzos por no sonrojarse. –Llévalo a caballito, ya despertará. Ya verás cuando tenga hambre.

-Yo ya estoy muerto de hambre –comentó Scott alzando al más pequeño y subiéndolo a su espalda. Deian lo ayudó colocando los brazos irlandeses alrededor del cuello del mayor, y luego emprendieron el camino a casa.

El último en irse fue Estonia, que había esperado a que todos se retiraran. Cerró la portátil y se levantó, sintiéndose más deprimido que cuando había llegado.

* * *

*Perfecta perfección: Valga la redundancia, Sakhory. owo

**Geek: Persona obsesionada con la tecnología e informática. Sí, ya sé que todos lo saben, pero yo no me enteré hasta que escribí esta palabara, y me di cuenta de que no sabía su significado exacto. xD Genius.

* * *

_Wah, ¿llegaste hasta acá? :3 Muy bien, ¡ganaste un 1.000.000 de dólares!_

_Mentira. :P_

_Te va a crecer la nariz, kesesese~ -Prusia-_

_-_- Andate con tu señorito, vos. -Neam-_

_Es una parejita muy crack, lo sé... Igual también planeo dominar al mundo con un SeborgaxCorea del Norte ?) Muahahahaha! :D_

_¿Qué opinan? ¿Continúo, no continúo, me dedico a envenenar scones o me voy a vivir a Australia? _

_Dejen reviews~ en caso de opiniones/dudas~_

_¿Nunca vas a cambiar eso? -Inglaterra-_

_o.o ? -Neam-_

_En todos los fics está -Inglaterra-_

_T.T No tengo mucha creatividad para eso, ¡qué sé yo!_

_Ya, en serio, dejen reviews en caso de opiniones/dudas, o..._

_¡Inglaterra, ve preparando scones! :D_


	2. I - Primer contacto

_Helloooooooo to all! _

_Maldito yankee te dije que no te metieras con mi computadora, ¡joder! D:_

_Moi moi a todos~_

_Bueno, sí, me tardé mucho con el primer capítulo (el anterior fue el prólogo, el prólogo más largo de mi vida xD) Pero bueh, ¡continué finalmente! La verdad, creí que iba a leerlo menos gente; tiene más reviews que lo que esperaba c: Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron :'D_

**_HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE~ _**

_¡A mí sí!_

_¡Callate yankee!_

_RESPUESTA A MISA:_  
_Ciao! \(n.n)_  
_Ejejeje, muchas gracias n.n Y bueno, la pareja la inventé yo n_nU así que es normal que nunca hayas leído acerca_  
_de ella. _  
_¡Aquí está el otro cap! :D_  
_Gracias por el review \(nwn)_

_RESPUESTA A CHIARA POLAIRIX EDELSTEIN:_  
_YA CONTINUÉÉÉ~ X3_  
_Gracias por tu review (n.n)/_

_RESPUESTA A SAKHORY:_  
_Jajajaj, bueno, hay que "castigar" a los estadounidenses ?)_  
_FrUk, FrUk everywhere xD_  
_Saaap (y éste es el magnífico momento donde la gente se pregunta: "¿Por qué demonios a esta estúpida le gusta_  
_tanto deformar el 'sí'?". Fah, hasta que no venga la Sociedad Protectora del Sí, voy a continuar haciéndolo :D Me _  
_encanta joder así, lol), es muuy, muuuuy enamoradizo. Dejé volar mi imaginación, honhonhon~ _  
_(Mentira, vi dos fotos de EstUk y EstIta. Todos los derechos reservados D:)_  
_Yo también tengo debilidad por Alemania :'D (y a decir verdad, ¿quién no la tiene?)_  
_Ejejej, a mí todavía me resulta un tanto dramática cómo me quedó la situación, pero ya lo arreglé :D Asdsadas, me_  
_alegro que te haya gustado~_  
_En uno de los cap voy a contar qué pasó ese día e.é_  
_¡Después te contesto el PM, que subo esto antes de ir a inglés! D: Gracias por tu review (*-*)/_  
_Ah, casi me olvido. ¡INGLATERRAAAAAAAA!_  
_Whaaaat? -Iggy se asoma por la puerta de la cocina-_  
_Acá una de las lectoras quiere probar uno de tus scones. Sin veneno. _  
_Eso es culpa del sapo francés -a Iggy ya le brillan los ojos, y sale con un delantal lila, y guantes de cocina, sosteniendo_  
_una bandeja con scones. Le ofrece uno a Sakhory- Thank you por pedírmelo, te daré otro cuando quieras, me alegro que_  
_sepas apreciar la gastronomía inglesa -se acerca un poco más a ella- Espero que puedas enseñarle a esta imbécil_  
_a tener buen gusto..._  
_¡Ésta imbécil no está sorda! ¡Y no me gusta tu comida y jamás me gustará! D:_

_Y... creo que eso es todo por ahora, ¿verdad? .w._

_¡Al fic!_

* * *

Estonia se sentó frente a su portátil, tecleó con rapidez el sitio de World Of Warcraft y se dispuso a jugar, haciendo crujir sus dedos mientras esperaba que cargara.

"Odio los seres vivos", pensó antes de sumergirse completamente en aquel mundo virtual.

vVv

Irlanda apretó un poco los párpados y se reacomodó en la cama, sonriendo casi inconscientemente al notar la calidez y suavidad de la tela. Se tapó hasta las orejas y suspiró.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. ¡¿No debería estar en la reunión?! Ah, ya habría terminado y apostaría su consola a que sus hermanos lo habían llevado de nuevo a casa. Bostezó y se tapó la cara con la almohada. Quería más que nada en el mundo seguir durmiendo, pero ya a estas alturas el estómago le rugía de tal modo que se sentía un lobo famélico. Se sentó y luego se echó hacia delante, quedando otra vez acostado, esta vez boca abajo. El típico dilema de todas las mañanas: levantarse o no levantarse. Bueno, esta vez el hambre había triunfado. En vez de apoyar los pies en el suelo, se sostuvo con las manos, con la mitad de su cuerpo —torso para abajo— todavía sin abandonar su refugio. Sin darse cuenta, estaba haciendo su propia versión de "La llamada". Definitivamente, le costaría un esfuerzo faraónico llegar a la cocina.

vVv

—Hay algo que me ha extrañado —comentó de la nada Scott, mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Gales lo miró de reojo, sirviéndose un café.

—_What_? —preguntó, dándole un sorbo y haciendo una mueca al quemarse la lengua.

—Irlanda jamás estalló de esa forma en medio de una reunión —explicó el escocés, apoyándose en la mesada de la cocina. El otro asintió mostrando su acuerdo.

Ambos estaban acostumbrados a los ataques de enojo del menor. Por lo general, era muy tranquilo y vivía de buen humor, quizá a veces era algo exagerado y escandaloso, mas era tierno, cariñoso e inocente —inocencia que era aprovechada por ciertos países (¡Francia!)—, y las demás naciones lo querían muchísimo. Sin embargo, al menos una vez cada cuatro meses (siempre registrados y verificados por los británicos mayores), se irritaba por cualquier cosa, explotaba ante cualquier comentario, y ese día no se podía siquiera pensar en su consola. Sus rabietas eran variadas y hasta se podría decir que creativas; un buen ejemplo había sido el día en que había perseguido a Escocia con un cuchillo en cada mano, y luego había vaciado el cajón de los cubiertos en búsqueda de nuevos misiles. Deian pasó casi media hora sacando los cuchillos, tenedores y otros objetos afilados de la pared. Sólo las cucharas se habían salvado, además del escocés, que no había sufrido ningún daño (Irlanda jamás se había destacado por su buena puntería). En otra oportunidad había atacado al mismísimo Rusia, enfrentamiento que consistió en decir los insultos más fuertes, cada uno en su idioma. Scott había tenido que intervenir, arrastrando a Cian bien lejos del ruso. Así se había ganado un buen puñetazo en el estómago. Todo porque Ivan le había señalado al irlandés que tenía torcido el cuello de la camisa.

A pesar de todo, las rabietas duraban un solo día y, generalmente, a la mañana siguiente Irlanda no recordaba nada de lo sucedido —se limitaba a fruncir el ceño y preguntar "_What_?" cuando alguien se lo comentaba— y volvía a ser el de siempre. Mas nunca había sufrido uno de ellos en una reunión.

—Para mí que se ha enfadado porque lo retaste —opinó el galés, con los ojos algo vidriosos por lo caliente que estaba el café. Escocia contuvo un bufido ante lo obvio del comentario.

—Se estaba durmiendo —se defendió Scott. En el silencio que le siguió se escucharon unos pasos lentos y arrastrado. Gales le hizo una seña a su hermano para que no dijera nada sobre el tema. Aún no había terminado el día; apenas eran las dos de la tarde. El otro pelirrojo movió levemente la cabeza, dándole a entender que había captado. Expectantes, y por qué no decirlo, también algo asustados, prestaron atención a los pasos e Irlanda no tardó en aparecer por la puerta de la cocina. Sus dos hermanos temblaron levemente al verlo, pues tenía la mirada oscurecida debido al sueño y ambos sabían, por experiencia propia, que el irlandés recién levantado era igual al horno no está para bollos, fuera el día que fuera. Sin embargo, el pequeño bostezó y sacudió un poco la cabeza para despejarse, y después sonrió un poco.

—Tengo haaambree —berreó con la voz ronca. Gales disimuló su miedo esbozando una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Es normal, ya es más de mediodía. ¿Qué quieres comer? —preguntó rápidamente, sonando casi como una madre. Al menos desde el punto de vista escocés.

—No sé, lo que haya —respondió el otro, sentándose y apoyando la cara sobre la mesa de la cocina. No se veía nada enfadado, ni siquiera irritado. Aunque Escocia casi suspiró de alivio, se mantuvo atento. Después de que el galés le diera un sándwich que había encontrado en la heladera, el pelirrojo mayor decidió algo que podría causar la pérdida de una de sus extremidades.

—Uhm, Irlanda.

—¿Mmmh? —contestó el menor con la boca llena. Scott carraspeó.

—Ehm, viste lo que sucedió en la reunión… —empezó. El irlandés se sonrojó levemente al recordar a Estonia, y asintió. —Verás, yo me enojé un poco porque… —continuó, tanteando el terreno, pero el irlandés lo interrumpió.

—Eh, ¿te enojaste? —repitió Cian, ladeando un poco la cabeza y mostrando su preocupación. —¿Con quién? ¿Por qué?

Escocia y Gales cruzaron una mirada. ¿De verdad se había olvidado tan rápido? Esto era nuevo. El primero decidió cortarlo.

—Bueno, en realidad no es relevante —se apresuró a decir. —Lo importante es… que siempre puedes contar con nuestra ayuda, ¿comprendes? Y aunque no estemos de acuerdo con tus decisiones, las vamos a respetar, a menos que sea algo que te haga daño. ¿De acuerdo? —Irlanda asintió, abriendo bastante los ojos por la sorpresa. Gales también lo miraba asombrado. —Uhm, ya dije mucho. En fin, eso. Ya estuve demasiado sentimental.

El irlandés volvió a asentir, sorprendido pero también contento por lo que le habían dicho. No entendía por qué había salido el tema, mas optó por no preguntar y concentrarse en su almuerzo. Mientras tanto, Gales se palmeó la frente.

—_God_, ¡me olvidé por completo! —exclamó, dejando la taza sobre la mesada. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la cocina, pero vaciló. —Mierda, ni ganas.

—¿Qué pasó? —interrogó Escocia, dejando escapar una bocanada de humo por entre sus labios.

—Estonia me tenía que entregar unos papeles, pero olvidé pedírselos –explicó el galés, interrumpiéndose al ver cómo Cian se atragantaba repentinamente. —Irlanda, ¿qué te pasó? —se acercó enseguida a socorrerlo.

—No-no es nada —tosió el menor, intentando disimular el rojo que había atacado su palidez habitual. —¿Estonia? —preguntó luego, sin dejar de lado su curiosidad, mientras intentaba alcanzar el vaso de agua que estaba en la otra punta de la mesa.

—Sí, supuestamente Rusia tenía que dármelo, mas le pedí que se los pasara a él para no molestarlo —aclaró Deian, acercándole el vaso a su hermano. –Ehm… ya saben cómo es. Pero no me acordé de decirle, ¡me olvidé, me olvidé como un tremendo idiota! —gimió en tono lastimero. Irlanda casi salta de la silla, golpeando la mesa al levantarse con brusquedad.

—¡Yo puedo llevárselo! —propuso alegremente, levantando la mano como si estuviera en clase. Los otros dos británicos lo miraron raro.

—¿A qué viene tanto entusiasmo? —se interesó el escocés.

—Gracias, Cian —agradeció Gales sin prestar atención a Scott. Miró a su alrededor, buscando algo para anotar. Sólo había encontrado un marcador negro en su bolsillo. —Ehm…

—¡Escríbelo aquí! —el irlandés se señaló la mano. Deian titubeó, pero luego tomó la mano que le ofrecía el menor y garabateó la dirección de la casa del estonio. Al terminar, el pequeño se miró la mano, casi temblando de felicidad. La información que había acabado de recibir era terriblemente genial y relevante. ¡Ahora podía ir a su vivienda cuando se le antojara! El corazón le saltaba en el pecho. Iba a salir corriendo hacia su habitación para arreglarse un poco —siempre que se despertaba parecía que le hubiera pasado un huracán por el cabello—, pero se detuvo y saltó encima de su hermano galés para abrazarlo con fuerza. Luego prácticamente voló a su pieza. Gales se había quedado plantado en medio de la cocina, algo aturdido. Escocia lo miró divertido.

—¿P-por qué me abrazó? —se preguntó el británico, saliendo de su sorpresa. El otro se encogió de hombros.

—Vaya uno a saber —contestó, distraído con la vista trasera del cuerpo galés.

vVv

Irlanda corrió más rápido que Italia huyendo de los ingleses.

"¡Voy a verlo! ¡Voy a verlo! ¡Voy a verlo!", se repetía mentalmente, cruzando calles casi sin mirar el semáforo y chocándose con alguien cada dos por tres ("¡Lo siento!" rápido, que casi podía confundirse con un jadeo). Su corazón corría tanto como él, ansioso ante la expectativa de un encuentro que resultaría, sin duda alguna, mucho más cercano —incluso se animaría a decir que íntimo— que verse (mejor dicho, sólo él lo veía) una vez por mes, en una reunión mundial y con absolutamente todas las naciones rondando alrededor. Esta vez sería diferente.

Tardó tan sólo diecisiete minutos en llegar a la casa de Estonia, y aún así, sintió que le había llevado demasiado tiempo. Tendría que practicar ir más rápido. Apoyó las manos sobre las rodillas y tomó aire por la boca, mientras sus latidos continuaban siendo muy veloces. Después inspiró por la nariz, intentando ralentizar su respiración, aunque no pudo hacer nada con su corazón. Cuando consideró que más o menos ya no jadeaba como un perro viejo, se irguió y se acomodó el pelo. Suspiró, se puso derecho y se humedeció los labios con la lengua. Vaciló al rozar el timbre con el dedo, pero luego inspiró profundamente, apretó y decidió no apartarse de allí.

vVv

El sonido del timbre sobresaltó al estonio. Al principió optó por ignorarlo, mas aunque tenía los auriculares, le resultaba imposible, sin contar que fuera quien fuera el que estaba en la puerta, parecía decidido a no dejarlo en paz. Apurado por cortar aquel estridente —y maldito— ruido, tecleó rápidamente las iniciales "AFK"* y se levantó de la silla. Dedicó unos insultos en su idioma a quien había osado molestarlo mientras iba a atender, y finalmente abrió la puerta.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron congelados: Estonia con la mano en la puerta, e Irlanda todavía con el dedo en el timbre, que continuaba ensordeciendo a los presentes. Los ojos verde claro se clavaron en los esmeralda. No lograban reconocer aquel pelirrojo notablemente más bajo que él, quizá dos cabezas. Con cierta delicadeza, tomó la mano del desconocido y la apartó del timbre. El ruido terminó tan rápido como había comenzado, para alivio del rubio. Luego sonrió fríamente.

—No te conozco —dijo, y se arrepintió al instante de sus palabras. Egocéntrico, desdeñoso, desagradable y odioso había sonado. El pequeño se sobresaltó, ruborizándose. Parecía vulnerable, inocente… le recordó a cierto italiano.

—S-soy Irlanda —respondió, y dudó mil veces si tenderle la mano o no, terminando sin hacer nada, simplemente desviando la vista hacia otro lado. Su cerebro no funcionaba, las piernas le temblaban, sentía su estómago lleno de leprechauns bailando al mejor estilo irlandés, y el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Todo aquello, dejando aparte la sangre que comenzaba a agolparse en sus mejillas. Eduard sonrió glacialmente, y se mantuvo en silencio. El menor empezaba a sentirse más estúpido de lo normal. —Ga-Gales me envió a b-buscar unos papeles que-que olvidó pedirte —balbuceó, mirando ahora a los ojos del más alto. Éstos no reflejaban nada.

—Ah, eso —Estonia se asomó adentro de la casa, divisó las hojas sobre el mueble de la sala, casi pegado a la entrada, y las tomó. —Aquí están. —Se las tendió a Cian, que las agarró con un estremecimiento que casi provocó que se le cayeran. Por suerte, evitó aquella vergüenza delante del rubio.

—_T-Thank you_ —agradeció, abrazando los papeles contra su pecho. —E-eso es todo —terminó tímidamente, y vaciló. —Entonces… que tengas un buen día —intentó sonreír, mas le resultaba imposible. El otro siguió con su sonrisa de iceberg de Titanic, y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta.

—A ti también —respondió, pero el irlandés ya había salido corriendo.

vVv

—Toma —le entregó los papeles a Gales y se dirigió a toda velocidad a su pieza. El galés se quedó como si hubiera echado raíces en medio de la sala. Meneando la cabeza, miró a Scott.

—No lo entiendo —comentó, a lo que el escocés respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Irlanda cerró de un portazo la puerta de su habitación y de un salto se tiró en la cama. Se mantuvo unos segundos inmóvil, luego se aferró a la almohada y se puso a rodar de alegría.

* * *

*AFK: Away from keyboard. En los juegos de rol, se suele utilizar para que la gente sepa que no estás en la compu y no te hable.

* * *

_AFK, AFK... qué recuerdos de maplera :'D_

_Sí, puede ser que en este fic aparezcan varias referencias a juegos de rol. Y también muchos headcannon (hoy pudieron presenciar uno). _

_¡Dejen reviews en caso de dudas/opiniones! -Al estilo Germán: Y EEEESTE FUE EL VIDEO DE LA SEMANA!- O le saco los cigarrillos a Escocia D:_

_Espera, eso le haría bien, ¿no? _

_Bien, ¡LE ROBO LAS ROSAS A FRANCIA!_

_¡O LA MIEL DE MAPLE A CANADÁ!_

_¡NO DEJEN QUE ME CONVIERTA EN LADRONA POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA! _

_Voy a vivir debajo de un puente, voy a vivir debajo de un puente..._


	3. II - Revancha

_¡Moi moi! :D_

_How are you, my people? :3 Me tardé actualizando, pero vale la pena la espera, porque ¡subo dos capítulos de una! _

_Eaeaeaea~ -grillitos- Ea... ea... ea._

_Bueno :D Muchas gracias a la poca gente, pero fiel, que sigue esta historia. Ya sé que es una pareja extraña, rara y sobre natural (?), y que quizá pueda ser, en ciertos casos, difícil de asimilar. Pero el crack es el crack y yo lo escribo :D_

**_Avisito que avisa: _**_Los reviews los contesto al final, como la gente osom. Así que, no se extrañen._

**_HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE_**_, qué aburrido es decir esto._

_¡Al fic!_

* * *

Estonia se despertó de mal humor.

Había pasado casi toda la noche en vela, pero no haciendo algo productivo —es decir, subiendo de nivel en algún juego online o actualizando su blog—, sino preguntándose por qué demonios no podía tener —¡ni siquiera podía decir "mantener"!— una miserable relación, como todas las demás naciones. Francia, por ejemplo. Podía tener a cualquiera que quisiera, en el momento que quisiera y donde quisiera. Cuando le había pedido consejo, el rubio sencillamente le había contestado: «Es el espíritu francés». ¡A la mierda con el espíritu francés! Hasta Japón, un asiático callado y fácil de avergonzar, tenía su propia pareja (un griego que se dedicaba sólo a dormir, pero eso es irrelevante). Recordó cuando Letonia le había comentado que «era un tipo con suerte». Qué ironía, ¿no? Un tipo con suerte en todo salvo en el amor. ¿Y por qué, maldita sea, por qué nadie le correspondía a él, una nación tan atractiva y tan perfecta? Hasta sabía tocar el piano. Sabía cantar. Parecía ser el único entre todos que estaba en sus cabales. Bueno, después de todo, ya no importaba. Eduard era consciente de una sola cosa.

Jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, volvería a enamorarse.

vVv

Cian dormía aún, abrazado a una almohada, como si se tratara de cierto rubio.

—Estonia… —murmuraba, apretándola un poco más contra su cuerpo—. _I love you_… _I love you so much_… —Al darse la vuelta, perdió el equilibrio y aterrizó en el suelo, despertando con el porrazo. Parpadeó varias veces, todavía aferrado a la almohada, intentando ubicarse dónde estaba; luego soltó una maldición—. _Fuck_! ¿Por qué siempre me despierto en la mejor parte? —berreó, incorporándose. Se desperezó y dejó escapar un largo bostezo.

Mientras preparaba su desayuno —ya Gales y Escocia habían vuelto a sus casas e Irlanda estaba seguro de que no se reunirían hasta la siguiente reunión mundial—, se preguntó cuál sería su próximo movimiento con respecto al estonio. Ahora que tenía su dirección, podría ir todas las veces que quisiera; mas ¿con qué excusa? No eran amigos, mucho menos familiares; apenas eran conocidos de vista. Ya no podía utilizar al galés como pretexto, y Estonia tampoco se relacionaba mucho con Inglaterra, así que la posibilidad de acercarse a través de sus hermanos quedaba descartada (Escocia apenas sabía que el báltico existía). Irlanda frunció la boca. Difícil. Tampoco sabía que tuvieran ningún gusto en común; de hecho, todo lo contrario. Quizá con el tema de los videojuegos coincidieran un poco, pero dudaba. No había caso, tendría que fijarse de nuevo en su blog.

Apenas se sirvió el café, ingresó en el sitio que se sabía de memoria y comprobó, con preocupación, que hacía más de cuatro días que no se actualizaba. Se sentía algo acosador de esa manera, revisando el blog estonio día tras día; Eduard acostumbraba a publicar algo nuevo todos los días, sin falta. Y no era de aquellos que escribían en su blog para sí mismos; Estonia tenía casi tantos seguidores como lo tendría un blog de Michael Jackson. Por lo tanto, su repentina ausencia preocupaba no sólo al irlandés, sino también a todos sus comentaristas, que preguntaban dónde se había metido o qué le había sucedido. Lo único que sabía Cian era que estaba vivo. Sus dedos temblaron sobre el teclado, mientras su mirada recorría rápidamente todos los comentarios. A veces le daban un poco de celos los de las seguidoras femeninas —algunas de ellas dejaban ver que eran más fáciles que la tabla del uno—, aunque luego se repetía que eso era sencillamente ridículo. Él nunca se había atrevido a escribir nada, y tampoco era seguidor, de pura vergüenza. Simplemente, veía desde afuera.

Realmente adoraba su blog. Sentía que, al menos de forma indirecta, era una manera de estar conectados. Leyendo cada palabra, hacía que se imaginara que, por un momento, podía estar cerca de Eduard. Los celos le aguijoneaban el corazón cuando publicaba fotos con otros países y decía lo lindos que eran. Irlanda sabía que nunca aparecería en ese sitio, pero lo aceptaba. Si Estonia era feliz así, entonces estaba bien. Al fin y al cabo… así era el amor, ¿verdad?

Cerró la pestaña y se echó en la silla hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y permitiendo que sus pensamientos fluyeran libremente. Quería volver a verlo pronto; si era posible, ese mismo día. Mas ahí venía la misma pregunta que le rebotaba como una pelota de goma: _¿con qué excusa?_ Podría ser por un problema tecnológico de extrema urgencia: ¿qué mejor pretexto había? Repasó mentalmente: su consola, no. Amaría a Eduard, pero no arriesgaría la protección de Kathy por él. ¿El tleevisor? No, demasiado pesado, y podría llamar a un técnico. Además, no era un "problema tecnológico de extrema urgencia", puesto que no lo utilizaba mucho. ¿Y su portátil?

Prácticamente saltó de la silla. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Él acostumbraba a usar la portátil constantemente, tanto para trabajar, como para jugar y perder un poco el tiempo. Le era _indispensable_ para la vida cotidiana, y Escocia podía dar constancia de ello: en una ocasión que lo había llevado a reparar por un virus, el irlandés entró en un estado casi vegetal al no tener al ordenador a su alcance. Por suerte, ese mismo día había podido tenerlo de vuelta junto a él, después de dos largas horas.

Irlanda juntó valor. "Tengo que hacerlo. _Debo_ hacerlo", se repitió, acercándose a su portátil, que estaba sobre la mesa de la sala principal, encendida. Con cuidado, como si en vez de un indefenso aparato fuera una bomba a punto de explotar, lo tomó y lo llevó a la cocina. Una vez allí, lo apoyó con suma delicadeza sobre la mesada, como si fuera de cristal; luego tomó la taza y la llenó de agua hasta el borde. Enseguida se arrepintió y la vertió nuevamente en la pileta, excepto un fondito. Tomando aire, inclinó la taza y derramó el líquido sobre el portátil.

vVv

Eduard se sentó frente a la computadora y apoyó la taza de café sobre el escritorio. Mientras esperaba a que terminara de encenderse, su reflejo en la pantalla le devolvió la mirada: tenía un dejo de agotamiento en el rostro que le apagaba los ojos. Se los frotó, intentando despejarse. Joder, se sentía realmente deprimido, y eso que el cielo estaba despojado de nubes y hacía una temperatura agradable. ¿Por qué debía existir un sentimiento tan desagradable como el amor? Incluso la mera mención de la palabra era insípida: _amor, amor, amor_. No podía ser, afectaba demasiado a la gente, hasta a él. No tenía ganas de ver a ningún ser vivo por los siguientes dos siglos.

Recordó que había dejado abandonado su blog y se apresuró a entrar, encontrando así a sus seguidores, que expresaban directamente su preocupación. Bueno… debía corregirse: no odiaba a todos los seres vivos, pero prefería comunicarse con ellos virtualmente.

El sonido estridente del timbre lo sobresaltó, e instantáneamente se acordó del irlandés que había aparecido en la puerta de su casa, el día anterior. ¿Sería él de nuevo? Tragó saliva. No tenía las más mínimas ganas de verlo, mas ayer… quizá lo había tratado muy mal. Estar de malhumor no era razón para tratar de mal modo a la gente. Por lo general aquella era su actitud normal. Entonces, podría tomarse esta visita como una especie de revancha. Algo animado, fue a atender a zancadas y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa forzada. Tal y como había sucedido ayer, tuvo que bajar la vista.

Clavó su mirada en el menor, petrificado ante él. Temblaba levemente, pero al menos no tenía el dedo pegado al timbre como si se estuviera electrocutando. Estonia lo estudió unos segundos: su piel pálida y llena de pecas (hey, ¡qué adorables eran esas pequitas!), su cabello pelirrojo y algo desordenado (mas daba la impresión de ser suave), y sus ojos. Unos inmensos y brillantes ojos jade, de los cuales le resultó casi imposible despegarse. _Casi_.

Cian era su nombre, ¿verdad? Cian. Cian Kirkland, porque era el hermano de Gales, si no recordaba mal. El estonio intentó sonreír de una forma más natural.

—_Tere hommikust_* —se felicitó para sus adentros por su amabilidad a pesar de todo. Muy distinto a su frialdad anterior. Bien.

Irlanda logró separar sus finos labios.

—_H-hello_… —por un segundo, a ojos del mayor, pareció tierno. Extraña y jodidamente _tierno_. El rubor de su rostro reflejando su timidez (otra vez, ¡qué lindas esas pequitas!), aquella vocecita entrecortada y casi asustada, y los varios centímetros que le faltaban para llegarle a la altura de los ojos. Estonia se abofeteó mentalmente. No. _No_. _Nada de eso_. El irlandés bajó la mirada, y su autocontrol flaqueó de nuevo—. Ehm… Siento de verdad molestarte, _b-but_… _I have a little problem_ —oh no, el sonrojo intensificado y las palabras en inglés. Cuánto le hacía acordar a Arthur, aunque sus actitudes distaban mucho. Una idea atravesó la mente del estonio como una flecha: si podía arreglar el problema, podría redimirse ante sus ojos. Ante los del inglés, claro.

—Pasa —sonrió, esta vez de verdad.

vVv

Irlanda no cabía en sí de gozo. ¡Estaba en la casa de Estonia! ¡_Con_ Estonia! Estremeciéndose y sintiendo un nudo en el estómago —con moño y todo—, intentó mantenerse bien erguido y calmado, como si visitara ese lugar todos los días. El rubio cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia él, sin dejar de lado aquella sonrisa espectacular de galán de telenovela.

—¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó entonces. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda irlandesa.

—_I-I_… —tartamudeó. Sacó su portátil de debajo del brazoy lo sostuvo frente a su compañero, que se le quedó mirando sin entender-. G-Gales… él… é-él… a él se le cayó agua sobre…

—Ah —comprendió Eduard, casi brillando como de costumbre—. De acuerdo —tomó con suavidad el aparato, cuidándose de no rozarle los dedos al pelirrojo, resistiéndose a la tentación de hacerlo—, por mí, no hay problema. Puedo arreglarlo ahora, aunque tardaré… —frunció levemente el ceño- quizá un par de horas.

—No hay problema —se apresuró a responder el irlandés-. P-puedo esperar.

—Bien, entonces —Estonia puso el portátil sobre la mesa del _living_, se sentó frente a él y se dispuso a empezar. Pero antes, faltaba una cosa—. ¿Quieres algo para tomar, o comer? Puedes sentarte si quieres —ofreció señalando el sofá, puesto que Cian se había quedado tieso como un árbol en medio de la sala. Éste asintió.

—S-sí… gracias. Y estoy bien, n-no quiero nada, gracias —"excepto a ti", pensó, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio. El estonio volvió a sonreír de compromiso y adoptó luego una expresión seria. Irlanda tomó asiento en el lugar donde le habían indicado y comenzó a estrujarse los dedos.

"Bien hecho, idiota", se dijo. ¿Y ya está? No había previsto encontrarse en aquella situación, por muy obvia que fuera. Había respondido sin pensar y ahora se quedaría sentado allí, sintiéndose inútil, durante las siguientes dos horas. Había planeado intentar entablar una conversación acerca de algo, no sabía muy bien qué, pero había decidido dejarlo librado al azar y que surgiera espontáneamente. Ms ahora, Estonia se había quedado en modo silencio y parecía estar muy concentrado en su trabajo, por lo que Cian optó por no molestarlo. Miró el techo y hacia los lados. ¿Y ahora qué?

Tuvo ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. ¡Pero claro! Estaba en la casa de Eduard; podría investigar, al menos limitadamente, su casa. Jamás había tenido la oportunidad de entrar, y que ya estuviera allí la segunda vez que había podido hablar con el rubio, sin duda era un avance. Quizá no un _gran_ avance, mas era un _avance_. "Bien, idiota, bien", se dijo ahora, despojado de todo sarcasmo. "¿Qué haría Scott?". Irlanda tomaba como referencia a su hermano mayor en situaciones difíciles, ya que había sido el que más lo había cuidado y ayudado durante su infancia, y aún confiaba en él o le pedía ayuda cuando lo necesitaba. A pesar de su mal humor. Mas el tema del estonio no se lo había contado, así que tendría que comenzar con las suposiciones. Bueno, el escocés era bastante indiferente en _esos_ temas; Deian le había llegado a preguntar si no era un asexuado o algo por el estilo. Fue la única vez que Cian vio a Scott Kirkland enrojecer.

Acarició el cuero del sofá, pensativo, sin sacarle los ojos de encima a Eduard. Se veía tan bien con esa expresión madura y seria… lo hacía parecer _aún más_ inalcanzable. El irlandés cerró las piernas inconscientemente, sientiendo cómo la sangre le subía al rostro. Maldición, maldición, maldición.

Se levantó y empezó a caminar por la sala, atento a que sus pasos no se escucharan y molestaran al estonio. El lugar era sencillo: el sofá de cuero negro, la mesa cuadrada y un par de sillas aquí y allá, sin contar el mueble que estaba cerca de la entrada. Cian se atrevió a deslizar sus dedos por la madera, oscura y tan brillante como su dueño. En ese momento se percató de que todo estaba perfectamente limpio.

Por las paredes, no había rastro alguno de un cuadro, foto o algo por el estilo; estaba completamente despojado de cualquier decoración. Nada que ver con las paredes repletas de pósters de bandas británicas y su propia bandera de su hermano inglés, o sus propias paredes, llenas de pósters de _U2_ y otros músicos, sin contar algunas fotos y dibujos de cuando era pequeño. Un desastre a veces, pero quedaba lindo. Irlanda entornó los ojos. El hogar estonio era insípidamente _común_.

Bueno, pero aquella era sólo la sala. Quizá su habitación fuera más divertida, mas no se animaba a ir. En vez de eso, se giró hacia su objetivo, que continuaba arreglando el portátil.

O al menos eso intentaba, porque la verdad era que Estonia estaba tremendamente distraído.

Era díficil concentrarse cuando tienes un par de ojazos verdes clavados en tu nuca, y su dueño está más bueno que portarse bien un siglo. Eduard quiso golpearse. Vamos, el irlandés era lindo, sería simpático, mas no debía sentirse atraído por él. No debía, no debía…

Oh, demonios. ¿Cómo podría dejar de mirarlo de reojo? Encima se había sentado semi-abierto de piernas, como si lo invitara a hacer… _algo_. Mmmh, no, mejor sería no pensar en esas cosas ahora. Como si le leyera el pensamiento, el pelirrojo cerró las piernas de golpe.

Estonia intentó no apartar la vista de la pantalla. Sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer, pero sus ojos estaban desconociéndolo como dueño y señor, y se desviaban de tanto en tanto hacia su invitado. No supo cuándo dejó de pensar en el inglés y comenzó a ver al irlandés de forma individual. Hey, apenas era la segunda vez que se veían; debía controlarse. Pero ¿cómo? ¿Por qué demonios los chicos sexys no vienen con un manual de instrucciones? Bueno, aunque no sería muy difícil: había una sola regla con ellos, y era la que Japón le había contado de la vez que el alemán había recibido una caja, que decía "Fuck" y tenía a Italia adentro. Mas, cuando no abrías la puerta de tu casa y te encontrabas con una caja de ese estilo con tu chico dentro, había que arreglárselas para llegar a esa regla; ésa, era justamente la parte complicada. Que él supiera, Cian había llegado fuera de una caja, por desgracia. Eduard tragó saliva. Mierda, ¡ya hasta lo llamaba por su nombre humano! Irlanda, se repitió, Irlanda. Aunque Cian era un nombre tan bonito y dulce como… ¡ya basta! Suficiente, ¡suficiente!

Vio cómo su invitado abandonaba el sofá y comenzaba a recorrer el espacio. Sus pasos casi no se oían. "Muy bien", pensó el rubio, "ahora sí, empieza el trabajo". Pero su espíritu trabajador perdió peso frente a los dedos irlandeses, que recorrieron la madera de un mueble sin prisa ni pena. Estonia se percató de cuán pálidos y finos eran, y de seguro que eran suaves. Se imaginó resbalándose sobre su piel… no, esto ya era demasiado. Era hora de dejarse de perversiones y ocuparse de lo que realmente importaba: arreglar el maldito portátil.

Oh, demonios. ¿Ahora qué hacía? El rubio observó cómo el irlandés, de espaldas, se doblaba por la mitad, otorgándole una _muy_ buena vista de su parte sur. "Dios". Qué bueno estaba. Mucho más que el hermano. Eduard se sonrojó ligeramente y desvió la vista hacia la pantalla. Le faltarían dos horas y media más para terminar. ¿Resistiría?

Es que Cian se había percatado de que tenía un cordón desatado. El problema era que, en vez de sentarse y atarlo como una persona normal, hizo una demostración de flexibilidad digna de una clase de yoga y se mantuvo de pie, doblado. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que tenía también el otro cordón desatado.

"Aguanta", se repitió el estonio. "Eres un hombre fuerte, Rusia ya no te domina y… Dios, qué bueno está". Sacudió la cabeza. ¡No! No debía… Diablos, ahora lo estaba mirando. Tenía una mirada muy dulce… e inocente. Qué ganas de arrebatale su inocencia con…

Otra vez quiso golpearse contra la mesa. ¡Había prometido no volver a enamorarse ese mismo día, y ya se estaba fijando en el irlandés! Es que era imposible no hacerlo… era irresistible. Estonia contuvo un suspiro. Bueno, si se había enamorado de Italia por un día…

* * *

*Tere hommikust: Si Google no me falla, significa "buenos días" en estonio.

* * *

_¡FIN DEL CAPÍTULO! _

_-Por qué tienes que gritarlo, maldita perra, por qué -Islandia molesto-_

_¡Voy a responder los reviews~! -ignorándolo-_

_RESPUESTA A **ARELION12**:_  
_¿De verdad? ._. Yo había sacado el título de una canción de U2 (xD), pero está bien, gracias por el dato :) Y gracias por decir que es excelente, de veras :'D_

_RESPUESTA A **MISA**:_  
_Perdón, perdón, me tardo y sí que me tardo u.u Aunque ahora comenzaré a escribir y subir de a dos capítulos, ¿sí? Para avanzar más rápido. ¿Qué te parece?_  
_Irlanda es adorablewww :3 Y a Estonia ya se le derritió el espíritu de hielo, como habrás podido ver xD_  
_No, no le robaré la miel a Canadá, ¿non? -mira al canadiense-_  
_Sí, estoy seguro de que no lo harás -Canadá sonríe- _  
_Lo siento, lo siento de nuevo, tienen derecho a quemarme en la hoguera por eso T.T Pero antes déjenme terminar, ¿ne?_

_RESPUESTA A** SAKHORY**:_  
_¿De verdad? .w. Ne ne, esto es nuevo. Bueno... gracias nwn_  
_Se, todo es posible en mis fics, así que puede ser ._. A-algo irrelevante. Lo importante son los FEELINGS._  
_(-Inglaterra deprimido-)_  
_Eeeeh, sí, tenía que poner algo de FrIre nwn Me quedé muy "traumada" xDDD _  
_Veamos, veamos... Cian, ¿mentís cuando decís que no te acordás de las cosas psicópatas que hacés?_  
_¿Eh? -Irlanda ladea la cabeza y abre grandes los ojos- ¿Qué cosas hago?_  
_Awwwww :'3_  
_(Sí, lo sabe. Pero también sabe disimular. Y saca jugo de su ternura.)_  
_Hay que darle un premio a Gales è.é_  
_Me mató lo de "Y Edduard es un boludo". Suerte que no me escuchaste, porque me sacaste la risa de cerdo. Y eso no se hace. No se hace._  
_Seee, voy a seguir con las referencias, don't worry :D Me encanta ponerlas. Y voy a robarle todo a todos, excepto... la miel a Mattie~_  
_c: -Canadá triunfante-_  
_Ahora te voy a responder el PM :D Hasta la pasta, babe ?)_

_¡Y ya está! :D_

_Sí, ahora me largarán algunas el "¿Y por qué dos capítulos?". Resumiendo, será más sencillo para mí, avanzaré más rápido y no dejaré sin actualizar por un mes para subir un trolo capítulo solitario. Con mis otras historias sucederá lo mismo, haciendo una excepción con el Gakuen. _

_Sin más por decir, ¡al próximo capítulo!_


	4. III - Levantando sospechas

_Sí, éste es más cortito. Igualmente, que lo disfruten :3_

**_HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE Y NADA ME PERTENECE._**

* * *

—¿Irlanda?

El aludido despertó de su ensoñación, e intentó concentrarse en la conversación que mantenía por teléfono con su hermano galés. Era difícil, porque cuando has podido ir a la casa del estonio, éste te ha atendido de una manera que tendría bien merecido el Premio Nobel de la Amabilidad, te ha arreglado tu portátil, y encima se ha despedido con esa sonrisa de actor de Hollywood, toda charla parece que la escucharas desde el fondo del mar… si la escuchas.

—L-lo siento, me distraje —se disculpó rápidamente Cian, mirando la hora. Habían pasado tan sólo treinta minutos desde que había llegado de la casa de Estonia. Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar de qué tema estaba hablando con su hermano, mas no lo logró.

—¿Seguro de que no pasa nada más? —preguntó Deian, algo curioso.

—Sí.

—¿Seguro, seguro, seguro? —insistió el otro. El irlandés resopló.

—Ya, ¡n-no pasa nada! —aseguró enérgicamente—. S-sólo… me quedé pensando en algo.

—¿En qué? —Gales no se molestó en ocultar su interés. Cuando algo le intrigaba, era completamente directo. El menor se sonrojó.

—E-eh, nada, sólo en mi portátil…

—¿Qué pasó con tu portátil? —éste era peor que el FBI.

—¡N-nada grave! Sólo… se me cayó un poco de agua encima —respondió el pelirrojo, algo avergonzado. El galés ahogó una exclamación.

—¡¿CÓMO "SE ME CAYÓ UN POCO DE AGUA ENCIMA?! —repitió, presa del pánico y ahora, de la preocupación—. Cian, ¿estás seguro de que no tienes fiebre? ¿En qué mundo se te ha mojado el portátil?

—P-pues, ¡fue un accidente! —justificó inútilmente Irlanda, sabiendo que ahora su hermano haría una investigación más completa que la de las películas, para averiguar la verdad sobre "el agua maldita"—. Estaba desayunando y estaba medio dormido, así que… —se interrumpió cuando oyó un ruido metálico al otro lado de la línea.

—Estoy saliendo para tu casa —explicó el galés, adivinando el silencio—. En un par de minutos estaré allí.

—Pero ¿por qué… —Deian ya había cortado. Irlanda suspiró, y se derrumbó en el sofá a esperar a su hermano.

vVv

—Escúchame, Escocia, la situación es crítica —repitió Gales, mirando de brazos cruzados al escocés, que le prestaba poca atención y parecía estar más concentrado en el cigarrillo que estaba fumando que en la "situación crítica" actual. Scott acostumbraba a decir que el galés era un alarmista de primera; se alarmaba porque volara una mosca—. Nunca en la vida ha sucedido que…

—Deian, de verdad, estoy bien —insistió el irlandés, nervioso. Su hermano lo calló con una mirada, y luego volvió sus ojos hacia el mayor.

—¿Tú qué opinas, Scott? —dijo. Esto era peor que una novela policíaca. El pelirrojo se lo pensó unos minutos, antes de contestar, sintiendo las vistas de los británicos menores clavadas en él, expectantes.

—Debe estar enamorado.

Cian se puso no de color rojo, sino carmesí.

—Nnnno, ¡n-nada de eso! —exclamó con una voz chillona, negando con la cabeza—. Además, ¿de quién me podría enamorar? No hay nadie que me guste, tampoco que pueda ser mi pareja, así que eso es imposible, y…

Ajenos a todo el parloteo incesante del menor, Gales y Escocia se miraron y asintieron. Estaban en lo cierto. Antes de desviar la vista, el escocés pensó que su hermano tenía unos ojos muy bonitos. _Él_ en sí era muy bonito. A pesar de ser alarmista.

Mientras tanto, Irlanda continuaba hablando como una cotorra, lanzando excusas una detrás de otra y sin detenerse siquiera para respirar, hasta rayar la histeria. Sí, definitivamente tenía que ser eso. Sus dos hermanos mayores volvieron a intercambiar una mirada cómplice. Deian sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, provocando que al escocés le saltara el corazón. Sin embargo, se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa —apenas perceptible— y a mirar al pequeño, que casi temblaba de desesperación.

—Porque es imposible que alguien me guste, además, ¿quién podría ser? Soy buen amigo de varios, pero no los persigo con segundas intenciones, y lo que pasó ese sábado con Francia, ¡juré que no volvería a repetirse! Ustedes me amenazaron, y también lo amenazaron a él, así que estoy cien por ciento seguro de que no me intentaría hacer nada otra vez, y tampoco pasó nada con Prusia, ¿de acuerdo? Ni me peleé con Rusia, y…

—Ya no tiene nada de sentido todo lo que dice —le susurró Deian al oído del mayor. Éste se estremeció ligeramente y le dio la razón con un movimiento de cabeza.

—E-entonces, en resumen, ¡no hay nadie ni puede haberlo! ¿De acuerdo? ¿De acuerdo? —Cian abrió grandes los ojos, mirando desesperadamente a uno y a otro, como si fuera un criminal sentenciado a muerte. "Por favor, que no se den cuenta, por favor, que no se den cuenta, por favor…"

El galés se acercó al pelirrojo y le desordenó el pelo con una sonrisa cariñosa.

—Está bien, tranquilo —dijo con voz calmada-. Sólo queríamos saber si nos podías contar, si es un secreto… —Irlanda estuvo a punto de replicar algo, mas Gales no le dio tiempo— No te molestaremos más, ¿sí?

Tanto el irlandés como Escocia abrieron sus ojos de par en par y le miraron sorprendidos. ¿Qué había pasado con la fuerte curiosidad galesa? No podía ser que se hubiera desvanecido tan repentinamente. Cian tragó saliva e intentó sonreír.

—¿D-de veras? —Deian asintió—. B-bueno, _thanks_.

El galés volvió a sonreír para transmitirle tranquilidad, y la sospecha, no, la _certeza_ de que la desaparición de su interés era una gran mentira se instaló en Scott.

vVv

Estonia pasó los dedos por el teclado, escribiendo un salvaje "asdfgyuhnjm" en la pantalla. Era justamente así como se sentía en ese momento.

No había esperado recibir una nueva visita del irlandés. De hecho, no había previsto volverlo a ver. Se había olvidado de él por algo más de veinticuatro horas, y de golpe y porrazo, como caído del cielo, volvía a estar frente a su puerta. Pero aquél no era el problema. Eduard no había imaginado que lo comenzaría a ver con otros ojos. No había calculado que, sin darse cuenta, se quedaría mirando sus ojos verdes y perdiéndose en ellos. Tampoco había pensado en que su parte trasera fuera tan sexy… bueno, ejem, tampoco había pensado en que el pelirrojo podía parecerle muy provocativo de repente, con aquella expresión inocentona y ese cuerpo tan envidiable, incluyendo su altura, que lo hacía aún más —si era posible— adorable. Y ni hablar de las pequitas.

Un rubor leve cubrió sus mejillas. Adorable: no podía definirlo de otra forma. Bueno, también seductor a su manera, mas ése era otro tema del que prefería no hablar. ¡Joder, es que era idiota! Ahora era el turno del irlandés de ocupar su mente y la materia gris dedicada a la perversión. Sin embargo, esta vez no cometería ninguna estupidez: dejaría que el tiempo pasara y observaría al británico de lejos, sin presionarlo ni darle a entender sus verdaderas intenciones; no le hablaría si él no le dirigía la palabra, no le molestaría, no le otorgaría ninguna pista sobre sus sentimientos. Así sería mejor. Además, de seguro que terminaría enamorándose de otra persona, como siempre. Se preguntó quién sería la siguiente. ¿Rusia? ¿Quizás Ucrania, para cambiar un poco el rumbo? Sintió una punzada en el corazón, como si estuviera traicionando a Cian… casi podía verlo con aquellos ojitos llenos de tristeza, como un cachorro cruelmente abandonado por su dueño. Eeehm, bueno, no es que fuera su dueño o algo por el estilo, sino que… ¿Sino que qué? Con sólo la palabra "dueño" empezaba a imaginarse cosas raras.

Un timbrazo estridente le hizo pegar un respingo y estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla. Por unos segundos, creyó que era el timbre de la puerta y una ilusión creció en su interior; mas inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que era el teléfono, y fue a atender con cierta decepción.

—¿Sí?

—¿E-Estonia?

—¿Lituania? —reconoció sorprendido la voz temblorosa del otro lado de la línea—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Belarús te ha roto los dedos de nuevo? Ve a casa de Polonia, él te ayudará —aconsejó rápidamente y con ganas de colgar. Quería estar un rato solo, pero no exactamente para deprimirse como antes.

—¡N-no es eso! —contestó rápidamente el lituano—. Últimamente, N-Naty se ha portado m-muy bien conmigo —el tono se dulcificó—. B-bueno… pero ése no es el tema.

—¿Entonces? —la impaciencia del rubio se notaba a leguas, y él tampoco hizo ningún esfuerzo por disimularlo. Toris tragó saliva.

—E-ehm… y-ya sé que es extraño que te llame, esp-especialmente después de los i-inconvenientes que tuvimos… —ambos sabían perfectamente cuáles habían sido los "inconvenientes", y Estonia prefería no recordarlo—. M-mas… tengo algo q-que comentarte.

Eduard se quedó callado unos instantes.

—Letonia, sé que estás ahí.

Se oyó una exclamación de susto al otro lado de la línea, y otra voz aterrorizada se hizo escuchar.

—_S-sveiki_* —saludó tímidamente el letón—. ¿C-cómo estás?

—Por ahora, me encuentro perfectamente —contestó el rubio, sonando neutral. "Bien"—. Vayan al grano de una vez, por favor, tengo una partida en pausa —"Mentiroso, mentiroso, más que mentiroso".

Se hizo un silencio que duró pocos minutos, y después Lituania habló.

—Es acerca de Irlanda.

* * *

*Sveiki: Hola en letón.

* * *

_Yes, tengo muchos headcannons de la familia británica. Y ya vieron las pruebas._

_Muy bien, me quedo corta de palabras y de tiempo, así que ¿por qué no dejan un review? O Estonia nunca le robará la virginidad a Irlanda, y admítanlo, es un robo que quieren que pase è.é_

_¡Alla prossima, lettori! :D _


	5. IV - Investigaciones

_¡Moi moi, my ppl! :D_

_¡Lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero mi vida es un desastre ahora mismo! T-T Horarios, todo es culpa de los horarios, las pruebas y el hecho de que nací siendo una desordenada del demonio. Voy a dividir mejor mis tiempos y publicaré más seguido, o al menos lo intentaré ;o;_

_¡Gracias a todos por el apoyo! No creí que fueran a leerlo ;w; Las parejas crack y recontra crack son difíciles, pero si el apoyo de ustedes continúa, saldrán adelante con todas sus fuerzas :'3 Gracias, gente, los amo~._

_Ya comenzaron los meses con -bre (septiembre, octubre, noviembre y diciembre), así que la cosa anda difícil, mas el calor anima para escribir, vaya uno a saber por qué ?) Pero ahora en serio, Hungría me golpeó la cabeza contra la pared y conseguí una alta inspiración con esta pareja, así que espero que la otra tanda de capítulos no tarde mucho e.e _

_Bueno, mejor me callo y ¡les dejo leer!_

* * *

—No me lo puedo creer.

—Pues lo estamos haciendo, ¿de acuerdo? Así que cállate, por favor; no me quiero desconcentrar.

Escocia negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba que el humo escapara de entre sus labios, y conteniendo una sonrisa. Adoraba al galés, pero lo que estaba haciendo ahora era sencillamente ridículo, con todas las letras. Ri-dí-cu-lo.

—¿De verdad era necesario?

—Es por la seguridad de nuestro hermano menor…

—No, si de verdad _eso_ era necesario —aclaró Scott, señalando los prismáticos que sostenía su consanguíneo—. Trae un telescopio, a Suiza como francotirador y un cartel de neón que diga "No toques a mi hermanito": te aseguro que con eso Estonia sí se dará cuenta.

Gales bufó molesto y dejó de mirar por los binoculares.

—Escucha, si tanto te jode acompañarme a velar por la seguridad de nuestro hermano menor, puedes irte a tu casa y gastar cinco paquetes de cigarrillos más. Estaré bien sin tu ayuda —dijo enfadado, volviendo a tomar los prismáticos y enfocando a la casa del rubio. Seguro que Lituania ya lo habría llamado… al menos eso esperaba. El estonio tenía las cortinas abiertas, por lo que se podía ver el interior de la casa —parte, obviamente—, mas no conseguía encontrarlo. Quizá estaba en otra habitación, o en la cocina… la ventana daba a la sala de estar. "Mierda", pensó.

Por su parte, el escocés esperó unos minutos a ver si el ánimo de su compañero mejoraba. Sin embargo, el tiempo pasaba y Deian continuaba mostrándose molesto. El pelirrojo mayor mordisqueó el cigarrillo. "Quizás me pasé", admitió. "Aunque sigue pareciéndome ridículo escondernos detrás de un arbusto y vigilar a un idiota báltico que lo más pervertido que hizo en su vida fue violar a alguien en el _World Of Warcraft_." A veces, Gales no se fijaba en esas cosas. ¿Cómo podría tocar a Irlanda? Con suerte tendría sexo virtual con él, o por teléfono, con _mucha_ suerte. Salvo que el irlandés tomara la iniciativa, pero era demasiado tímido como para insinuarse siquiera. De todas formas, ahora no le importaba mucho; debía arreglar las cosas con su hermano.

—Uhm, Gales…

—¿Qué? ¿Todavía no te fuiste? —replicó éste, sin mirarlo. "Empezamos mal." Escocia tomó aire.

—De acuerdo, comprendo lo de «velar por la seguridad de nuestro hermano menor»… —el galés no comentó nada, así que Scott carraspeó y continuó— y aunque me sigue resultando bastante _exagerado_ —era mejor usar esa palabra que "ridículo"— vigilar al tipo de esta manera, me quedaré. Por la seguridad de Irlanda —agregó con algo de énfasis. Deian se tomó su tiempo para apartarse de los binoculares y levantar la vista hacia él; el escocés se percató de que aunque intentaba mantenerse serio, una sonrisa de satisfacción lo estaba traicionando.

—Gracias —contestó con sencillez. A Escocia le bastó.

De repente, el celular del galés comenzó a sonar estridentemente, interrumpiendo aquella escena de reconciliación. Su dueño atendió mientras Scott tiraba el cigarrillo por ahí y encendía otro.

—¿Ya has…? —Gales escuchó a su interlocutor—. Uhm, sí. Sí, está bien. ¿Qué…? Eh, _okay_, _okay_. Sí. No, no pienso hacerlo. ¿Cómo? ¿Que quién…? —Deian se puso repentinamente pálido, y su hermano sintió una ligera preocupación—. ¡Olvídalo! ¿Quieres morir…? ¿Que son para quién…? Ah, de acuerdo, entonces está bien. _Goodbye_. —Volvió a guardar el teléfono y miró al escocés.

—¿Qué? —preguntó éste.

—Era Lituania. Me dijo que Cian estuvo en la casa de Estonia…

"Uy."

—… pero no logró sacarle mucha información. Von Bock sólo comentó que Cian le resultó agradable —añadió como si fuera un dato relevante. Luego dudó—. Aunque ahora no recuerdo bien si era "agradable" o "adorable".

"Bueno, esos dos adjetivos son completamente diferentes." Escocia soltó el humo por entre sus labios.

—Déjalo así —dijo, restándole importancia—. Estonia no le ha hecho nada. —Gales expresó su incertidumbre con una mueca.

—Aún así, no confío mucho en él. ¿"Agradable"? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? —miró al mayor en busca de ayuda, pero éste se encogió de hombros.

—Deian, ésta no es una novela de misterio como las de Arthur, ni tampoco una romántica —su tono de voz reflejaba cansancio—. ¿Y de verdad que es necesario llamarle "Von Bock"? Tiene un nombre humano y uno de nación, ¿qué necesidad hay de llamarlo por el apellido?

La mirada que el galés le echó le dejó bien claro que había logrado fastidiarlo de nuevo.

vVv

"Qué tipos raros."

Estonia volvió a fijarse en los muchachos que estaban agazapados detrás de un arbusto frente a su casa, y que estaban allí desde hacía un buen rato; si sus cálculos no fallaban, desde que Lituania y Letonia lo habían llamado. Todavía le resultaba extraña la conversación, pero ya no más los _freaks_ que lo espiaban: eran los hermanos mayores de Irlanda. Se rascó la cabeza. Bien, o sea que si el irlandés lo visitaba, tendría que sumar la visita extra de sus parientes. El único que faltaba era Inglaterra, pero si charlaba un ratito con el francés lo más pronto posible, podría mantenerlo entretenido. Se preguntó por qué los británicos se preocupaban _tanto_ por el menor; inmediatamente se respondió con el recuerdo de su expresión ingenua y lo jodidamente _sexy_ que era. Bueno, eso último estaba de más.

¿Creerían que le podría hacer algo? Toris le había explicado que Gales le había "aconsejado" —obligado, más bien— que hablara con él acerca de su opinión del pelirrojo. Bien, él había dicho que le parecía _adorable_; apenas pronunció aquella palabra se golpeó a consciencia contra la pared. "Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda." Si al pequeño —había empezado a referirse a él mentalmente como "pequeño", por lo bajito e inocente— se le agregaba la vigilancia consanguínea —era un buen nombre, parecía de una mafia—, eso significaba que era "prohibido". No sabía por qué, pero todas las personas sienten una atracción por lo prohibido en un determinado momento de su vida, y claro está, las naciones también. Y si a la ecuación se le sumaba el alboroto que estaban haciendo sus hormonas, la incógnita no era difícil de resolver: terminaría con el corazón destrozado.

Ah, no, era algo así como "terminaría el irlandés violado", mas no estaba seguro. Uhm, de todas formas, iba a resistirse a sus encantos y se iba a tomar una buena ducha fría.

Pero primero debía actualizar su blog. Y ya sabía cuál sería la noticia principal del día.

vVv

Mientras tanto, ajeno a la puesta en acción de sus hermanos, Irlanda revisaba la bandeja de entrada de su correo electrónico. No había mucho: varias propagandas y actualizaciones de juegos _online_, unas fotos de Italia de cuando se había ido con el alemán a Seychelles (y claro está, la seychelense aparecía en algunas de las fotos, sonriente y con una mirada rara, como si estuviera pensando cosas fuera de lugar), Dinamarca que le pedía consejo para arreglar una cita con el noruego (éste había declinado absolutamente todas, y a pesar de ello continuaba espiándolo en la cocina), un pedido de su hermano inglés acerca de que dejara de hacerle _spam_ de canciones francesas (a decir verdad, era un trato que él tenía con Francis. A pesar de que le respondía al mayor una y otra vez que dejaría de molestarlo con ello, Cian no le fallaría a su amigo), una invitación estadounidense a pasar un día en Disneylandia (otra vez), un _doujinshi_ que le había pasado Japón y como siempre, la preguntita de esa húngara que lo intimidaba: «¿Cómo va todo en el terreno amoroso?». Al principio, el pelirrojo se había asustado creyendo que ella quería algo con él, pero más tarde ésta le había aclarado que no quería nada con él, sólo que le comentara si alguna vez estaba con alguien. Irlanda aún se preguntaba por qué, mas prefería olvidarse de eso y contestarle a Hungría que le avisaría.

Luego de verificar los e-mails, accedió, como correspondía a su rutina habitual de acosador-de-estonios, al blog de Eduard. Comprobó alegremente que se había actualizado justo ese día, y se apresuró a entrar a la nota principal. Leyó las primeras palabras lentamente, como siempre.

"Lamento mucho no haber actualizado estos días, mis queridos seguidores…" Formal pero adorable. Irlanda se sonrojó levemente. "… pero sufrí una semi-depresión a causa de sentimientos extraños humanos, ya saben." ¿Eh? Cian frunció el ceño con preocupación. ¿Qué le habría sucedido? Debía recordar preguntarle. De paso, ¿a qué se refería con «sentimientos extraños humanos»? "Sin embargo, me complace informarles que me he recuperado con facilidad, a pesar de estos pesados días." Uf, por lo menos estaba mejor. "Hoy no hay muchas noticias que contar, pero hay una y muy interesante; y es la visita de…" Un nudo se formó en la garganta del menor, y su estómago se volvió más ligero. Volvió a leer cada palabra, seguro de que se había confundido o algo así, mas allí seguían las letras: "Irlanda."

Las manos le temblaron. No. Él jamás aparecería en ese blog, él lo sabía… y sin embargo, ahí estaba su nombre. _Su_ nombre. Nada más y nada menos que el de él. ¿Se habría equivocado? Sí, seguro que sí. Intentando tranquilizarse con aquella idea, continuó leyendo, para saber a quién se refería. Pero las palabras siguientes no hicieron más que confirmar sus temores: "No tengo una foto suya todavía" —¡¿todavía?!—, "pero sí puedo darles una buena descripción. Es pelirrojo, con cejas similares a las de su hermano inglés, mas le quedan muy bien; tiene la piel muy pálida y un montón de pequitas. Le quedan terriblemente adorables… Ah, esperen, aún no he traído lo mejor: sus ojos. Son del color de las esmeraldas, y son grandes y brillantes. Da la impresión de ser muy inocente y alegre, y la verdad, me agrada mucho, más de lo que creo." Ahora el cuerpo entero del irlandés sufrió un temblor. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso habría muerto y llegado al cielo? Se sonrojó, entre sorprendido y halagado. No, seguramente se habría quedado dormido y todo esto era un sueño. Se pellizcó el brazo para ver si despertaba… No lo hizo.

No, esto no era joda.

Volvió a leer la nota. Nada había cambiado. Allí continuaba apareciendo su nombre y su descripción. Faltaba la foto, pero Estonia había prometido conseguirla. Ante todo esto, ¿qué opinarían sus comentaristas? Se fijó en ellos. Había muchísimos, más de los que se había imaginado: "¿Cuál es su nombre humano?", "¿Subirás pronto una foto?", "¿Está bueno?", "¿Así que te «agrada mucho»?", y cosas por el estilo, que provocaban que se le subiera el color a la cara. Algunos tiraban indirectas, y otros eran tan directos que daba miedo. No le importaba mucho, mas… ¿por qué Eduard había publicado sobre él? Ya se había acostumbrado a no estar allí, y ahora ¿qué pasaba?

Cerró la ventana y se apartó de su portátil, azorado. ¿De verdad Estonia pensaba todo aquello de él o era de compromiso? Y si era de compromiso, eso significaba que… ¡¿que sabía que lo acosaba virtualmente?! Enterró la cara entre las manos y negó con la cabeza. No, no, no era así. Seguro que no era así. ¿Se habría equivocado de nación? No. Su descripción y su nombre eran suficientes. Muy bien, ahora debía calmarse y pensar: ¿qué debería hacer? ¿Comentarle acerca del tema? Eso era igual a confesar que leía su blog, excepto que dijera que había entrado por casualidad o que Gales le había contado, mas le daba tanta vergüenza que seguro se pondría a balbucear como un idiota y el estonio se daría cuenta. Idea descartada, entonces. Lo mejor sería hacerse el tarado y cerrar el pico. Pero la curiosidad le había mordido fuerte. ¿De verdad le agradaba? Se ruborizó aún más ante ello. Si él no mentía —quería creer que no—, lo veía como un posible amigo. Irlanda no consiguió imaginarse a él mismo trabando amistad con el mayor, pero… bueno, quizás no estuviera tan mal. Aquello sería un avance mil veces mejor que los que había hecho hasta ahora. ¿Entonces?

Pensativo, se levantó de su silla y fue a la cocina. Abrió la nevera distraídamente y sacó una botella de licor, que destapó y tomó un sorbo directamente, sin servirlo en un vaso. El alcohol ayudaba a despejarle la cabeza.

vVv

Ya había terminado de ducharse y relajarse; había llegado la hora de enfrentar el problema. Estonia se sentó frente a su ordenador, sin dejar de secarse el pelo con una toalla. Leyó las respuestas de sus seguidores y no pudo evitar sonreír ante algunas: estaban interesados en conocer al irlandés. Había quienes le habían tirado meras insinuaciones, pero otros se habían animado y le habían interrogado directamente acerca de sus intenciones. Bueno, eso significaba que su calentura podía detectarse más allá de diez kilómetros a la redonda. Era una buena advertencia.

Se preguntó si el pelirrojo leería su blog. Inmediatamente, se rió: ¡claro que no! ¿Por qué lo haría? Seguro que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Después de todo, Eduard podía afirmar, despojado de toda duda, que el menor lo veía como un perfecto _geek_, y no como un ser humano, o mejor dicho, una nación con sentimientos. Volvió a soltar una carcajada, pero esta vez triste. Jamás lo tendría.

Bueno, pero después de todo, ¿qué más daba? Era consciente de que nunca podría entablar una relación amorosa de ningún tipo. Ya lo había aceptado. No tendría pareja y tampoco moriría solo, porque los países no morían.

"Quizá no podré ser su novio, pero sí un amigo." Esa repentina idea le cruzó por la cabeza. Eh, ¡no estaba mal! Al menos así podría disfrutar de su compañía.

Repentinamente entusiasmado con aquel pensamiento, se levantó con rapidez y se dirigió hacia el teléfono; sin embargo, cuando estuvo a dos centímetros de éste, su mano se detuvo. Diablos. ¿Cuál era su número? Aterrorizado, el rubio se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni su número, ni su domicilio, ni siquiera su dirección de correo electrónico. ¡¿Cómo había sido tan idiota?! Estaba a punto de autocastigarse golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared —por segunda vez en el día—, cuando se acordó de que el que sí tenía era el número del galés. Sabía perfectamente que estaba bajo la lupa, mas poco le importaba, así que optó por tomar su celular y marcar.

—_Yeah_?

—Ah, hola, Gales —el estonio intentó que su voz sonara despreocupada y normal—. Quería pedirte un favor.

—Mh… Dime —en el tono del británico había un leve dejo de desconfianza, y Estonia se percató de ello, pero fingió no prestarle atención.

—¿Podrías decirme el número de Irlanda?

Del otro lado de la línea se oyó un estrépito de algo que se caía.

—_What_?!

—El número de Irlanda. Lo necesito, se ha… —pensó a toda velocidad una excusa creíble— olvidado algo en mi casa.

—¿El qué? —Deian no se la había tragado.

—Unos papeles que había traído —mintió el mayor. Gales se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

—Puedo ir yo a buscarlos —ofreció, aunque sonó más como una orden.

—No, no hay problema, no quisiera molestarte —dijo rápidamente el báltico—. Prefiero llevárselos _yo_ a su casa.

El galés volvió a quedarse callado por un momento.

vVv

El estridente ruido del teléfono hizo que una punzada de dolor se clavara en la cabeza del irlandés. Se había terminado la botella de licor y estaba llorando porque era la última, cuando escuchó el aparato sonar y se agarró la cabeza.

—Ay, ay, ay —gimoteó—. ¿Por qué todo duele tanto en esta vida?

Caminó hasta el teléfono con dificultad, porque perdía el equilibrio cada dos pasos, y cuando alzó el auricular, se percató de que el que estaba taladrándole el cerebro no era el teléfono, sino su celular. Se le escapó una maldición mientras lo agarraba de la mesa.

—¿Hola? —preguntó con voz ronca. Se frotó el ojo izquierdo, sintiendo de golpe mucho sueño, y pensó que quien quisiese que fuera, tenía que cortarle rápido.

—Hola, ¿Irlanda? —aquella voz lo despertó de sopetón y se aclaró la garganta, sintiéndose avergonzado por haber sonado así.

—¡E-E-E-Estonia! —abrió la heladera, sacó la botella de agua y se la sirvió en un vaso antes de bajarla con un veloz trago—. ¿E-e-e-en qué puedo ayudarte?

El corazón le latía a mil por hora. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Era demasiado para un solo día. La visita, las preguntas de sus hermanos, el blog… ¿y ahora lo llamaba?

—Verás, es un poco difícil decirte esto —oh, Dios, lo iban a matar de un ataque al corazón. La voz del estonio era aterciopelada y dulce, e Irlanda creyó que se desmayaría—. Ehm, bueno… ¿sabes? Hoy… me has agradado.

Cian tuvo que sentarse.

—_W-what_? —consiguió articular.

—Eso, que me caes bien —el rubio hizo una pausa—. Sólo quería saber si… si nos podíamos ver otra vez.

Irlanda se quedó sin habla. Su mente había quedado en blanco, intentando procesar inútilmente las palabras del mayor.

—¿Irlanda? —la preocupación se hizo notoria en su voz. El pelirrojo separó sus labios.

—Sí… —salió de su ensoñación—. Sí, ¡c-claro que sí! N-no hay ningún problema, p-p-p-podemos v-vernos cuando tú quieras, y-y…

—Y cuando tú quieras también —respondió el báltico con delicadeza, y con su felicidad palpitando en cada una de sus palabras.

Pero Cian no se percató de esto último.

* * *

_End of the chapter! :D ¡Ahora vamos a contestar los reviews!_

_**fiorelli210:** _  
_Jaja, es cierto que al principio se ven como una pareja extraña, pero al mismo tiempo se siente que están hechos_  
_el uno para el otro :'3 ¿Quién el uke y quién el seme? Bueno, no soy de andar con etiquetas, pero si quieres saber_  
_quién acostumbraría a ser más sumiso y quién más dominante... Los rubios tienen más poder ?) Muchas gracias :D_  
_Me encanta el crack, aunque es difícil a veces sacarlos adelante, porque no son pairings populares (y de hecho, _  
_ésta es inventada .w.). ¡Grazie mille por tu apoyo, madame! :3_

**_Arelion12:_**  
_Wee, ¡muchas gracias por el apoyo! :D En realidad no es imaginación, son las drogas ?) Me alegro que lo sigas,_  
_I love you :3_

**_Misa:_**  
_¡Holi! c: _  
_Lol, me alegro que te haya gustado n.n Cian es completamente inocente, ¿non? Toda la culpa es de Estonia, toda_  
_la culpa es de él xD -sarcasmo- _  
_Weee, es que el amor es una de las mejores cosas sobre la Tierra -sintiéndose francesa- ¡Gracias por el apoyo! :D_

**_Sahkory:_**  
_El EstIre va a terminar dominando el mundo, lo sé ?) :okayno:_  
_Jajajajaj, ¿y después quién va a tener que limpiar? xD -imaginándose a Arthur vestido de criada-_  
_-Hey! -Arthur enojado-_  
_Sorry :3 Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar~._  
_Hehehe, Cian, sí que apareciste en ese blog e.e Y me pregunto ¿aparecerá en el otro? -refiriéndose al "otro blog"_  
_de Estonia-_  
_No pude con lo de la referencia, tenía que hacerlo x'3 _  
_¿Quién sabe? e_e _  
_Che, ahora que lo pienso... mierda, los británicos en serio conquistarían el mundo owo_  
_Es que el galés es una dulce tentación ?)_  
_PORQUE SOY MALA Y DEJO SUSPENSO, POR ESO LO CORTO ?) x'D_  
_Nos leemos~ :D_  
_-se va feliz-_

_Aigoo, soy tan feliz con sus reviews ;w; De verdad, el apoyo es lo que más necesito con estas parejas. ¡Al siguiente capítulo, ppl!_


	6. V - De planes y hermanos preocupados

_¡Segundo capítulo de esta tanda! Enjoy it! :D_

* * *

Inglaterra se sobresaltó al oír el timbre sonar estridentemente, y soltó una maldición entre dientes mientras cerraba su revista de _ésas_ y la escondía debajo de la cama. Luego fue a paso rápido hacia la puerta.

—Ya voy, ya voy, ya voy —repetía en voz alta conforme se acercaba—, ¡que ya voy, mierda! —abrió la puerta y antes de que pudiera articular un saludo, Gales lo empujó, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

—¡Eres un idiota! —le gritó, exasperado. Arthur lo miró estupefacto, sosteniéndose del borde de la mesa.

—_What_? —preguntó atónito, con sus ojos verdes abiertos de par en par. El galés inspiró hondo.

—Que eres un idiota —repitió, remarcando cada palabra con furia. Antes de que el rubio pudiera interrogar por qué, prosiguió—. ¡¿Por qué le has pasado el número de Irlanda a ese maldito báltico?!

El inglés tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

—Ah, eso —recordó despreocupadamente, sacando de sus casillas a su hermano, y cerrando la puerta de entrada.

—¡No deberías haberlo hecho! —le regañó Deian, enfadado—. Justamente yo me negué a dárselo, y vienes tú y se lo dices como si le avisaras que va llover…

—No hay nada de malo —lo interrumpió Inglaterra, yendo a la cocina a buscar té; siempre le ayudaba a tratar con familiares alterados. El otro británico lo siguió.

—Ya, no hay nada de malo. ¿Por qué te crees que no quiero que Cian se acerque a él?

—¿Porque lo va a volver adicto al _World Of Warcraft_? —sugirió el inglés en plan de broma, sirviendo agua caliente en la taza.

—Porque se va a aprovechar de él —dijo Gales, sin prestarle atención. Arthur casi se tira encima el agua hirviendo, pero él continuó como si no se hubiera percatado de ello—. Porque es un báltico calentón, al que la inocencia de Cian le va a venir como anillo al dedo… ¿o quieres que lo diga de otra forma? —añadió, haciendo palidecer a su hermano ante el doble sentido de sus palabras.

—No creo que le vaya a hacer nada —respondió éste, dando un pequeño sorbo a su té y quemándose la lengua. El galés bufó.

—Scott opina lo mismo. —Se había cruzado de brazos y apoyado contra la mesada, y en ese momento, Inglaterra creyó que se parecía mucho al mayor. Había oído en algún lado que las personas se dejan influenciar inconscientemente por la gente que es importante en su vida, y a veces aquello se veía reflejado en ciertos gestos o actitudes. Y Gales siempre había tomado de ejemplo al escocés, al igual que Irlanda. Suspiró e intentó adoptar una postura calmada.

—Escucha, no te anticipes tanto —Deian había clavado sus ojos verdosos en él, escrutándolo con atención, como si quisiera desmenuzarlo—. Estonia se debe sentir solo a veces —siguió, recordando cuando el estonio le había confesado su amor—. No siempre la gente que parece perfecta lleva una vida tan buena como aparenta. Sólo necesita un poco de compañía…

—Que la busque en otra parte —espetó Gales, pero su hermano se dio cuenta de que se estaba ablandando.

—Irlanda puede ser su amigo sin ningún problema —insistió Arthur, dejando de lado su té—. De veras, estará todo bien. Te preocupas demasiado.

—Quizá —aceptó el galés con un suspiro.

—A propósito, ¿cómo te has enterado de que le pasé el número? —se interesó el rubio. Deian se encogió de hombros.

—Escocia me dijo que el báltico lo había llamado y él no tenía ganas de contestarle, así que lo mandó a preguntarte a ti —explicó—. Y el resto fueron suposiciones.

vVv

Estonia se dejó caer en la cama. "Bueno, hoy sí que ha sido un día productivo", reflexionó.

Era cierto. Había despertado de un humor de perros —como si los perros vivieran de mal humor—, odiando al mundo y sintiéndose desdichado a niveles que sólo se podrían medir con la escala de Ritcher, y el irlandés le había salvado el día con tan sólo un sonrojo. Se estaba enamorando de él, pero ¿qué más daba? Ahora era su amigo. Podía verlo cuando quisiera, aunque no deseaba molestarlo en exceso. Con una o dos visitas a la semana sería más que suficiente. No se había animado a preguntarle sobre su blog, y él tampoco había comentado nada. Entonces confirmado, no lo leía. Si lo hiciera, Eduard estaba cien por ciento seguro de que se lo hubiese dicho. Bueno, un problema menos, ¿no?

Luego pensó qué haría ahora. Era bastante hábil socializando, en especial con los de su mismo sexo, mas Irlanda le resultaba un caso especial. Debía recordarse a cada momento que no tendría oportunidades amorosas con él, que sólo podía hacer crecer una amistad, y no un sentimiento más allá de eso. Debía controlarse para rozarlo el mínimo de ocasiones posibles, salvo que él quisiera abrazarlo o alguna cosa por el estilo. No debía ilusionarse con cualquier "señal" que le pudiese mandar, y tampoco desilusionarse cuando le dijera que sólo lo veía como un amigo. Reglas impuestas, entonces.

Se fijó en el reloj: eran las dos y cuarto de la mañana. Se levantó y se sentó frente a la computadora. Nunca era tarde para subir niveles en los MMORPG.

vVv

Cian aún seguía delirando con lo sucedido, abrazándose con fuerza a la almohada, sentado en la cama deshecha. Tenía el cabello muy desordenado, puesto que había intentado dormir, pero no hacía más que dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama, como un niño la noche anterior a su cumpleaños. La ansiedad y la ilusión estaban funcionando de la misma forma que una lata de bebida energizante.

Repasó otra vez más toda la conversación telefónica que habían tenido (un minuto y treinta segundos, aproximadamente, si no era menos). Le había dicho que le agradaba. Le había dicho que podía visitarlo cuando quisiera. Le había dicho… _que quería verlo otra vez_. Se ruborizó sin poder evitarlo, estrujando un poco la almohada. ¿De verdad eso significaba que podía tener una oportunidad? Al menos de estar más cerca de él. Al principio no había estado muy contento con la idea de ser_ sólo_ su amigo, mas ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente, era la mejor oferta que podía sacar. No había hecho prácticamente ningún avance en todos esos años.

Se echó de costado, con la vista fija en la pared. ¿Y ahora que debería hacer? Aún tenía que asimilar la situación. Se percató de que estaba respirando con fuerza, y que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo levemente. Si fuera por él, ya estaría en la puerta de la casa del estonio, con unas inmensas ganas de quedarse a dormir con él. "Sí, Cian", se dijo, "_sólo dormir_".

vVv

—¿Otra reunión mundial la semana que viene?

Estonia tecleó con rapidez una respuesta a otro jugador, mientras sostenía con el hombro el celular contra la oreja.

—Exacto —respondió Finlandia, del otro lado de la línea—. Pensaba que podríamos juntarnos a hacer algo cuando termine. —Los dedos del báltico se frenaron sobre el teclado. Eduard se quedó paralizado por unos segundos, sin saber cómo interpretar esa propuesta.

—Eh, sí, puede ser —contestó vagamente, fingiendo estar más concentrado en lo que sucedía en la pantalla que en la charla.

—Podemos salir a tomar algo —el finés tanteó el terreno—. A Suecia no le molestaría. —"O al menos eso cree", pensó el mayor. Recordó las veces que habían salido con Tino a "tomar algo": habían terminado tan ebrios que apenas si podían caminar, y por lo general se quedaban a dormir en la casa del nórdico. En otras circunstancias, Estonia hubiera aceptado sin dudar un segundo, pero ahora…

—No lo sé. Veré si no tengo que hacer otra cosa —repuso concediéndole cierta incertidumbre. Su interlocutor masculló un "De acuerdo" algo decepcionado, y luego se despidió sin dejar de lado su acostumbrada amabilidad. El estonio respondió de la misma forma y cortó, quedándose en silencio frente a la computadora.

¿Por qué había declinado indirectamente la invitación? Encima de Finlandia. Dos días antes, hubiera dicho que sí a toda velocidad, sin detenerse a pensarlo, mas… ahora la idea no le entusiasmaba mucho. En cambio, si fuera el irlandés quien lo hubiera llamado… con tan sólo imaginarlo su corazón comenzó a latir un poquito más rápido. Lo mismo le había sucedido con Tino… y con los demás. ¿Qué habría de diferente con Irlanda?

Pero sabía que había algo distinto con él. ¿Qué? No podía decirlo con exactitud. Quizá su _tan_ buena disposición a ser su amigo, o su adorable timidez… Bah, seguro que se comportaba con todos de la misma forma, mas… ¿por qué dudaba tanto? "¿Dudas o quieres dudar, Eduard?", pensó.

Quería dudar. Definitivamente.

vVv

—No me importa.

—Scott, tienes que ayudarme —suplicó el galés, siguiendo al mayor por toda la casa—. Si lo haces, ¡yo me ocuparé de pagarte los cigarrillos por dos meses!

Escocia lo miró de mal modo y no respondió.

—De acuerdo. ¿Por tres meses?

El escocés no cambió su expresión. A sus espaldas, Arthur hojeaba una revista de sus preferidas sin darle importancia a lo que pensaran sus hermanos.

—Acepta _Scottie_, lleva insistiendo con eso toda la mañana —dijo en tono agotado. El pelirrojo no se molestó en mirarlo.

—Me habías dicho que le dijiste que no se preocupara.

—Lo hice —Inglaterra ya estaba harto de la situación; lo único que quería era volver a casa o pegarle un puñetazo a algún francés—. Ya ves cómo funcionó.

—De veras, tenemos que hacer algo —volvió a la carga Deian—. Escuchen, si conseguimos evitar que ellos dos se vean…

—Una pregunta —interrumpió el inglés—. ¿Por qué estás tan desesperado porque Irlanda no esté con Estonia?

Gales no titubeó.

—Tengo miedo de que salga lastimado —murmuró, apretando los puños a los costados del cuerpo.

Ninguno de sus consaguíneos contestó. Scott encendió un cigarrillo, pensativo, mientras el rubio cerraba su revista. El tercer británico tampoco hizo ningún ademán de moverse, mas continuó hablando.

—Está enamorado de él, lo sé, y tú lo has visto, Scott—susurró sin mirarlos—. Y no creo que este báltico lo vaya a querer de la manera que él desea que lo quiera. Sólo se va a aprovechar de él, de él y de su amor.

—Deian —el escocés lo había tomado firmemente de los hombros—. Deian, mírame. Mírame a los ojos. —El menor obedeció y clavó su mirada en la del mayor. Éste tuvo que controlarse para no inclinarse sobre sus labios en ese mismo momento—. Estará bien. Él sabe lo que hace.

—No tiene experiencia —replicó el otro.

—Nadie tiene experiencia en el amor —intervino el inglés, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. Tenía la vista fija en la ventana, como si cavilara acerca del futuro o algún otro tema profundo—. Cada relación es única, Deian, y creía que ya lo habías aprendido —añadió, tomando desprevenido al pelirrojo. Gales se ruborizó y se apartó de él.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —repuso en voz baja—. Lo de _él_ no tiene nada que ver.

Escocia miró a su hermano buscando una respuesta. Éste articuló sin voz un "después te explico".

vVv

Irlanda se sentó en la cama como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica. Una idea había cruzado por su mente.

—Eso es. ¡Necesito consejo! —exclamó, haciendo chocar un puño contra su palma—. Consejo, consejo… pero ¿de quién? —paseó la mirada por la habitación, indeciso. ¿Gales? Definitivamente no. No era que no confiara en él, mas había ciertas cosas que prefería guardarse, y después de haber visto cómo había reaccionado con tan sólo mencionarle que había visitado al estonio… ¿Escocia? No, porque seguro le comentaría algo a su hermano. Inglaterra tampoco, porque con él también corría ese riesgo. ¿Estados Unidos, tal vez? Eran muy buenos amigos y ya habían compartido secretos en otras ocasiones, pero dudaba que supiera aconsejarle acerca de temas amorosos. ¿Entonces?

El teléfono hizo que pegara un respingo. Fantástico, nadie lo llamaba por unos días y de repente, era el ser más popular sobre la Tierra cuando estaba ocupado en asuntos importantes. Intentó desentenderse de él, pero la idea de que pudiera ser Eduard lo atacó y salió corriendo a atender al quinto timbre.

—_Hello_?

—Ah, Cian, estabas en casa —la voz del otro lado suspiró de alivio—. Soy _Canada_, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, perfectamente —era de las pocas personas que se acordaban del canadiense. Iba a preguntar qué necesitaba, cuando las palabras escaparon solas de su boca—. _Mattie_, necesito tu ayuda.

* * *

_Y ahora sí... ah, qué lindo es dejar suspenso._

_¿Estonia va a hacer algo con respecto al irlandés? ¿Cuál es la relación que tuvo Gales antes y con quién? ¿Podrá Canadá trabajar de doctor corazón? Y lo más importante, ¿qué voy a almorzar mañana? _

_Porque soy buena y estoy contenta e inspirada, ¡les dejo un mini-adelanto! :D_

* * *

**Adelantos de los dos próximos capítulos:**

—¿Entonces, de qué me querías hablar, Cian? —preguntó finalmente Matthew, mientras sentaba a su oso polar al lado suyo, en el sofá. Irlanda titubeó.

—Verás… —se sonrojó a su pesar, y Canadá se percató de esto—. Yo, uhm… creo que… creo que me gusta una persona —confesó, pasándose una mano por la nuca. El rubio se quedó estático, percatándose del rumbo de la conversación.

—Pero _Ireland_… —el canadiense bajó la mirada—. Yo no sé nada sobre amor.

vVv

Escocia tomó de la camisa al muchacho y lo acorraló contra la pared. El más bajo casi pudo respirar su enojo, mas no se encogió.

—¿Qué le has hecho a Gales? —masculló el pelirrojo, intentando controlar su enfado. El otro desvió sus ojos.

—La pregunta debería ser más bien _qué me hizo él a mí_.

vVv

—¿Enamorado de un familiar? —repitió Alfred sin comprender, dejando de lado su hamburguesa—. _Canada_… ¿quién es ese familiar?

El aludido tomó aire.

—Creo que eres tú.

* * *

_Y para terminar... **otra vez gracias a los que apoyan esta pareja. **Aún no puedo creer que haya otras personas que se sintieran atraídas por esta pairing ;w; Grazie mille, compañeros~. _

_Ah, y no es por presionar ni nada, pero... si dejasen un review, salvarían a un pequeño leprechaun este día._


End file.
